


bright

by AngelicSigils



Series: poems for dick winters [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, and it's ambiguous af, but i meant it for this show/pairing/characters so, i kept it at general but there's swearing in it just 2 warn u, tfw ya write shitty poetry 24/7, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love him, love him, love him</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright

**Author's Note:**

> y do i only ever write poetry tbh

sometimes you can’t stand to look at him

he’s too bright, too fucking bright

like the sun, even brighter!

you can’t stand to look at him

(but you never look away)

 

 

a natural leader is they call him

they adore him, would follow him anywhere

you’d follow him anywhere

(you’d follow him to his grave)

 

you love him

whisper it to yourself at night

love him, love him, love him

(it echoes in your empty room)


End file.
